Sprucefrost
❝ Eh ❞ — Sprucepaw to everyone Sprucepaw is a very dark brown tabby tom with white splotches all over his body and orange eyes. He is missing a toe on his back right foot and has six toes on his back left foot. He also has a slightly shorter tail than most, causing his balance to be off. 'Appearance' Heritage: Chartreux(Both parents were chartreux) Description: Sprucepaw is a lean, muscular tom with small, scattered dots all over his body. He has tattered ears and a half-length tail, both due to an accident that happened earlier in his kithood. He also has a small scar on his right hind leg. Palette: : = Base : = Markings : = Eyes : = Inner Ears : = Nose : = Tongue : = Pawpads : = Scars Voice: Phillip Schylur, Hamilton Musical Scent: He usually smells like pine nettles and maple sap Gait: Sprucepaw walks like he has stilts with crocs on, stupidly and un-balanced. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Helpful -' Sprucepaw is always willing to lend a helping paw, whether it be with kits, herb sorting or just about anything! * '''+ Determined -''' Sprucepaw is determined to be the best warrior he can be, while still having a childhood, of course. * '''± Clingy -''' Sprucepaw tends to be clingy to most of his friends,which can be annoying to those who dont really like him. * '''± Anti-Social -''' Sprucepaw never really likes talking to people, especially if he doesnt know them. * '''− Rude -''' Sprucepaw tends to get snappy and tempered if things get too heated with friends or mentor. * '''− Negative Trait 2 -''' Description of trait '''Likes *Climbing **'"Nothing beats a nice day of climbing up a tree so I can touch the stars!"' *Butterflies **'"Their wings fascinate me. How are they so many colors at once?"' *Shrews **'"They're my favorite prey! Their noses are so cute to me."' 'Dislikes' *Fish **''He gags'' "Fish are so oily and scaly. How does RiverClan eat them?" 'Goals' *Becoming Senior Warrior **Sprucepaw dreams of making his mother proud, wherever she may be and he feels becoming Senior Warrior is the best way to do so *Getting a mate **Sprucepaw wants to spend his warriorhood with that special someone, whoever it may be. 'Fears' *Death **''He whimpers in fear'' Spruce doesn't like the fact that someday he will die. 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: RiverClan (for less than a day), SkyClan, Cats Involved: Missingtoe, Jaggedpeak Age Range: 0-6 moons *Sprucekit was born in RiverClan to Missingtoe, claiming she had an affair with a kittypet *Jaggedpeak takes Sprucekit to SkyClan, soon leaving Sprucekits life and SkyClan after not becoming deputy. 'Apprenticehood' Clan: SkyClan Cats Involved: Meadowlight, Saltpaw, Pepperpaw, Bumblepaw Age Range: 6-?? moons *Sprucepaw earns his apprentice name, starting his training with Meadowlight soon after. *Spruce meets Pepperpaw, the friendly she-cat with an insane brother, Saltpaw *Sprucepaw goes through emotion swings, sleeping most of the day and losing friends 'Opinions' Click EXPAND to see Opinions. ---- ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s) :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= :He shrugs, not caring about the clan much |-|WindClan= :He gives no emotion. Hard to tell if he hates them or loves them |-|ShadowClan= :He growled slightly. The mention of the clan made him uncomfortable. |-|RiverClan= :'' |-|SkyClan= :Pepperpaw/Apprentice/Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"What have I done...." :Sprucepaw begins to sniffle, singling he was about to cry. :Meadowlight/Warrior/Mentor/⦁⦁ ::"She didn't bother trying to train with me." :Sprucepaws eyes narrowed, '' :'Saltpaw/Apprentice/Friends brother/⦁⦁⦁ ::"He's an idiot. Taking a kit and bolting out of camp? What was he even gonna do with him? God, the thought..." :Sprucepaw seems to be heated, like a kettle about to explode. :Bumblepaw/Apprentice/Buddy/⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"Pepperpaw hates him and I understand why but...Whats wrong with being friends with someone?" :Sprucepaw acted like he was hiding something, turning away |-|Outside the Clans= :He shrugs again '''Fanart brucyboi.png|Made by FiverWolf on Discord bruce.png|Made by DuantedSkiess on AJCW spruce.png|Made by me spruceagain.png Category:OC